spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Krikkit
Krikkit is located in a dust cloud composed chiefly of the disintegrated remains of the enormous spaceborne computer Hactar. The Krikketers are described as humanoid aliens who are charming and polite, despite their cosmocidal tendencies. They are capable of composing incredibly moving and poetic music. Some of the younger Krikketers are interested in developing sporting links with the rest of the Universe rather than destroying it. History ' Hactar was originally created by the Silastic Armorfiends of Striterax to design the Ultimate Weapon. Hactar produced a very, very small bomb that, when activated, would connect every star to every other star, cause them to all go supernova simultaneously and, thus, destroy the universe. The bomb proved dysfunctional because Hactar had designed it with a tiny flaw, reasoning that no consequence could be worse than that of setting the bomb off. The Silastic Armorfiends disagreed and destroyed Hactar. Due to the dust cloud, the sky above Krikkit was completely black, and thus the people of Krikkit led insular lives and never realised the existence of the Universe. With the population thus prepared, Hactar, disintegrated but still functional, built and crashed a model spaceship onto Krikkit in order to introduce its inhabitants to the concept of the Universe. Secretly guided by Hactar, the Krikkiters built their first spaceship, Krikkit One, penetrated the dust cloud, and surveyed the Universe before them. Unbeknownst to the Krikkiters, Hactar had been subliminally conditioning their minds to the point where they could not accept a Universe into their world view with the intention of putting them into a similar mindset to that of the Silastic Armorfiends. Sooner or later, they would require an Ultimate Weapon, and this would allow Hactar to finally complete his purpose, something he had felt considerably guilty about not doing before. Upon first witnessing the glory and splendor of the Universe, they casually, whimsically, decided to destroy it, remarking, "It'll have to go." Aided again by the mind of Hactar, the Krikkiters built an incredible battlefleet and waged a massive war against the entire Universe. The Galaxy, then in an era of relative peace, was unprepared, and spent the next 2,000 years fighting the Krikkiters in war that resulted in about two "grillion" casualties. When Krikkit was eventually defeated, Judiciary Pag sentenced Krikkit and its sun to be sealed in a Slo-Time envelope within which time would pass almost infinitely slowly until the end of the Universe, thus serving the dual purpose of protecting the Universe from Krikkit, and allowing the Krikkiters to enjoy a solitary existence in the twilight of Creation. Light would be deflected around the envelope, making it invisible and impenetrable. The Wikkit Gate, the key that would unlock the envelope, was disintegrated into time, and could therefore not be used to free the planet from the envelope ahead of time. However, a Krikkit warship carrying deadly white robots of the kind used in the war escaped before the envelope was sealed, and, within a brief ten billion years, managed to reassemble the Wikkit Gate. The Gate was composed of the Steel Pillar of Strength and Power (Marvin the Paranoid Android's artificial leg), the Golden Bail of Prosperity (The Heart of Gold, the small golden box that makes the Infinite Improbability Drive function), the Perspex Pillar of Science and Reason (The Argabuthon Scepter of Justice; "Plastic Pillar" in the American version), the Silver Bail of Peace (The Rory Award For The Most Gratuitous Use Of The Word "Fuck" In A Serious Screenplay; The Rory Award for the Most Gratuitous Use of the Word "Belgium" in a Serious Screenplay in the American version), and the Wooden Pillar of Nature and Spirituality (The reconstituted ashes of the stump signifying the death of English cricket: see The Ashes ). The robots unsealed the envelope, but Arthur Dent, Slartibartfast, Trillian, and Ford Prefect, with the unintentional help of Marvin, were able to disperse Hactar's particles, freeing the Krikkiters from his continued influence, and thus saving the Universe. Arthur then went to live on Krikkit for three years, before leaving for an unexplained reason. Krikkit also managed to leave other marks besides the destruction of numerous worlds: due to racial memories, the Earth sport of cricket and the pan-dimensional sport of Brockian Ultra-Cricket were based on the Krikkit Wars. Slartibartfast enjoys the game of cricket, but he notes that most sensible citizens of the galaxy find the sport to be in rather bad taste. '''Wars ' The '''Krikkit Wars were a fictional war in the universe of Douglas Adams' The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, as featured in the novel Life, the Universe and Everything. The war was started by the people of planet Krikkit. For a long time their world had been entirely surrounded by a dust cloud made up of the pulverized parts of the computer Hactar. Because of this, they had been unable to see any other stars and had believed themselves to be alone in the universe; in fact they never knew there was a Universe. Hactar wished to atone for an earlier incident in which it had been tasked with designing a weapon capable of destroying the universe for the Silastic Armorfiends, a violent and warlike race, and had developed a "Supernova Bomb" that would use a hyperspace junction to link every star in the universe and make them all go supernova simultaneously. However, it deliberately incorporated a design flaw, resulting in his being pulverized by the Silastic Armorfiends. It later realized that it was not its place to make such decisions and nurtured the Krikkiters to arrive at the same state of mind as the Armorfiends by building a spaceship, crashing it onto their planet, and subconsciously aiding them in repairing it. When the first Krikkit space pilots exited the dust cloud and discovered the entire universe, they decided it would "have to go". In a very short time, xenophobia overwhelmed the Krikkiters and, again unknowingly assisted by Hactar, they designed a massive fleet of battle cruisers and a huge army of deadly white robots and declared war on the rest of their galaxy. Although galactic casualties numbered about two grillion, the entire Krikkit race was eventually captured (except for one battle cruiser which was missing, presumed destroyed) and put on trial. They were sentenced by Judiciary Pag L.I.V.R (Learned, Impartial, and Very Relaxed), also known as Zipo Bibrok 5 × 108, to have their planet sealed in a Slo-Time envelope, within which time would progress almost infinitely slowly, and remain there until the end of the universe, at which point it would theoretically emerge and be the sole inhabitant of the universe. The lock would be found on an asteroid orbiting the planet just outside the envelope, while the key would be the Wikkit Gate. Technology ''' The first Krikkit attack on the Galaxy had been stunning. Thousands and thousands of huge '''Krikkit warships had leaped suddenly out of hyperspace and simultaneously attacked thousands and thousands of major worlds, first seizing vital material supplies or building the next wave, and then calmly zapping those worlds out of existence. Krikkit ships have the ability to destroy planets with a shot and can combine their firepower to destroy suns. They utilized millions of lethal white robots. These had really struck terror into the hearts of everyone who had encountered them- in most cases, however, the terror was extremely short-lived, as was the person experiencing the terror. They were savage, single-minded flying battle machines. They wielded formidable multifunctional battleclubs that brandished one way knocked down buildings, brandished another way fired blistering Omni-Destructo Zap rays, and brandished a third way launched a hideous arsenal of grenades, ranging from minor incendiary devices to Maxi-Slorta Hypernuclear Devices that could take out a major sun. Simply striking the grenades with the battleclubs simultaneously primed them and launched them with phenomenal accuracy over distances ranging from mere yards to hundreds of thousands of miles. The supernova bomb is "a very very small bomb" that resembles a cricket ball, and is the greatest weapon of mass destruction ever created in the history of the universe. Initially designed by the supercomputer Hactar for the Silastic Armourfiends of Striterax, who had demanded that it create an "Ultimate Weapon" but forgot that computers take instructions literally, the bomb creates a path through hyperspace that connects all major suns together into one gigantic supernova, effectively destroying the entire universe. After the Silastic Armourfiends destroyed Hactar and then themselves, Hactar's particulate form wrapped itself around the idyllic planet Krikkit, and gradually re-engineered its society until they could recreate the bomb and fulfil Hactar's program. Although the Krikkiters were defeated in the Krikkit Wars (racial memories of which would lead to the invention of the game cricket on Earth) and in a subsequent attempt to relaunch the bomb billions of years later, Hactar managed to create a duplicate version of the bomb which it hid in the travel bag of Arthur Dent, who nearly caused it to be activated before stopping it at the last minute. The Wikkit Gate is an artifact featured in the novel [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Life,_the_Universe_and_Everything Life, the Universe and Everything]. The Wikkit Gate is a universal symbol among the diverse cultures of the Galaxy of the basic ideals of civilisation. The Galactic Government therefore chose to model the key that could unlock the envelope of Slo-Time surrounding planet Krikkit after a Wikkit Gate. The gate was destroyed, then the various parts re-animated as different objects around the universe. It is composed of: *A Steel Pillar of Strength and Power (Marvin's leg, but only after it had been replaced by a scrap metal merchant) *A Wooden Pillar of Nature and Spirituality (the reconstituted ashes of the cricket stump that was burnt in Melbourne, Australia to signify "the death of English cricket") *A Perspex (Plexiglas) Pillar of Science and Reason (Argabuthon Sceptre of Justice, renamed the Plastic Pillar in the U.S. version of the books) *A Golden Bail of Prosperity (The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heart_of_Gold_(spaceship)) Heart of Gold]s'' heart of gold — the Improbability Drive that powers the starship) *A Silver Bail of Peace (the Rory Award For The Most Gratuitous Use Of The Word "Fuck" In A Serious Screenplay, changed to "Belgium" in the U.S. version) According to the novel, the sport of cricket as played on Earth is a tasteless reminder of the Krikkit Wars, and the cricket wicket is a highly distorted racial memory of the Wikkit Gate. The novel describes the "bit where the little red ball hits the stumps" as being particularly offensive. Flexible and imaginative, '''Hactar was the first computer whose individual components reflected the pattern of the whole. Hactar is assembled and programmed by the Silastic Armourfiends, who then order him to assemble an "Ultimate Weapon." Hactar, receiving no other guidance from the Amourfiends, takes the request literally and builds a supernova bomb which would connect every major sun in the universe through hyperspace, thus causing every star to go supernova. Deciding that he could find no circumstance where such a bomb would be justified, Hactar builds a small defect into it. After discovering the defect, the Armourfiends pulverize Hactar. Rather than being destroyed, Hactar is merely crippled. He can still manipulate matter, but even a simple item takes millennia to manufacture. Over æons Hactar moves and recombines to become a dark cloud surrounding Krikkit, isolating the inhabitants. Deciding that the decision not to destroy the universe was not his to make, he uses his influence to make them build their first space ship and discover the universe; he then manipulates them into the same rage which the Armourfiends possessed, urging that they destroy all other life; Hactar has reassembled the supernova bomb, this time in working condition. After an incredibly long and bloody galactic war, Judiciary Pag banishes Krikkit to an envelope of "Slo-Time" to be released after the rest of the universe ends. At the end of the novel [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Life,_the_Universe_and_Everything Life, the Universe and Everything], after his scheme fails, Hactar slips the cricket-ball-shaped supernova bomb to Arthur Dent, who then accidentally saves the Universe again by being an abysmal cricket bowler. Category:Enemy Faction